


Out of the night

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, mild ep78 spoilers, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after Yuuri as gone back to Earth after the final victory there are still some troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**slytherisa**](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)
> 
> The desire to protect someone, the willpower to do so… that is Maryoku.  
>  Ep 66.

The dark armies were gone and the borders were at peace, but bandits didn’t stop for peace; after the tension had receded and the patrols had diminished, there were attacks and robberies once again.

Sir von Voltaire was organising the army to counteract those foul deeds but in the absence of a rightful Maou, bandits were getting bolder. Both his brothers were helping him in his task, but Gwendal still found grounds to complain. Rash and inexperienced Wolfram was acting too bold, whereas Conrad was somewhat slacking and preferred to play baseball with kids.

Then a rumour appeared, together with a bunch of bound bandits that the green-clad troops found in the morning. They claimed to have been defeated by a lone rider, clad in black, who was both an expert swordsman and a water-element user. That rumour sent the whole country into an uproar. For weeks the people greeted with enthusiasm their demonic hero, and Gwendal, as the figure of authority, searched to unmask the man that did his job but was still an outlaw. Outlaw? Of course: only people close to the Maou could wear some black, and to wear only black was only for the Maou!

The more time passed and the more bandits were caught, the deeper Gwendal’s frown got. He decided everyone should be suspected, and interrogated people ruthlessly. However the more time passed, the fewer suspects he had to go on, and a strong suspicion began to gnaw at Gwendal… but it was impossible.

"I’m sorry, you know I don’t have any Maryoku." The man would invariably answer.

But that didn’t help that no one ever saw Conrad Weller at the same time as the mysterious lone rider.

"Perhaps he avoids me because of my sword skills?" He had once suggested.

And waiting for a new Maou to be chosen, while the country and castles were being rebuilt or repaired, only three people new the truth and smiled. First was the lone rider, who of course knew who he was, but didn’t smile because of it. Then were two young girls. The first one was only young in appearance and was living in a forest far away, but had heard of the water-user and swordsman and had smiled while remembering all the time he had taken after his pledge before noticing he could, indeed, use demonic powers of the water element. The second one was the 27th Maou’s own daughter, and she smiled and stifled fits of laughter when she heard hypotheses and saw people wondering. After all, it had partly been her idea, and she had been the one to get a discarded black thong from the bottom of one of her father’s drawers, offering it to Conrad for his mask.  



End file.
